marvel_comics_and_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Guthrie (Earth-616)
' Joshua Zachariah "Jay" Guthrie', also known as Icarus, is a mutant and a member of the Guthrie family. Many of Jay's siblings are also mutants, leading to his family being generally hated by their hometown due to the fact that many of the Guthrie children had developed mutant powers. When Sam and Paige left home to become X-Men, Jay took over the role of the father in the house, feeling that he had to protect his younger siblings. When Jay himself developed mutant powers, he hid them from his family. However, while performing in his band, playing guitar, he exposed his wings to the crowd as a 'stage gimmick'. Jay fell in love with Julia Cabot, but due to a long-term feud between the Guthrie and Cabot families, a fight broke out. Jay was struck down by Julia's father, who had acquired and modified super-powered armor. Believing Jay to be dead, Julia dragged his body to the river and jumped into the river along with his body, killing her. However, Jay's mutant regenerative powers manifested, and he awoke and brought Julia's body to the surface. After discovering that she was dead, Jay unsuccessfully tried to commit suicide by stabbing himself in the heart with a sharp piece of wood. After Julia's death, Jay attempted to kill himself a few more times, hoping his healing factor would fail. Eventually, his mother sent him to the Xavier Institute against his will. Powers and Abilities Powers Wing Manifestation: Icarus can fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like those of a bird, Icarus' wings have a flexible skeletal structure that allow him to press them against the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. It can be assumed that, like Angel, Icarus can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain, it is assumed that he can reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight but could only remain at that height for several minutes. He can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately 12 hours. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Icarus regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhuman regenerative ability, he is able to completely heal from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. However, Icarus revealed that a wound near his heart has never fully healed, though this could have just been a metaphorical statement. His healing factor comes from the natural regenerative enzymes secreted by his wings. It is currently unknown if his healing factor can cure diseases or heal through a blood transfusion like Angel can; Prodigy considered Icarus to be some kind of healer. *'Superhuman Strength:' Icarus has greater strength than what his size, age, and build would suggest. He is, like Angel, capable of lifting 500 pounds at his peak. *'Superhuman Durability:' Icarus' body, while far from invulnerable, is far more resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human. This is mainly so that he is able to withstand large amounts of friction while in flight. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Icarus' muscles produce far less fatigue toxins than an ordinary human. This allows him to operate at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. It is likely that he can fly for about 12 hours before beginning to tire. Aerial Adaptation: Icarus' entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, like those of a bird, making him weigh far less than usual for a male of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are especially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He also possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system that enables him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Icarus' physical adaptations give him incredible protection against damage from falling. Vocal Manipulation: He possesses a set of vocal cords that produce a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability, as well as the ability to create multiple sounds and voices at once. This vocal ability allows for more vocal control, such as hypnosis. He can also copy any sound he hears or imagines. Abilities Music: Icarus plays the guitar and is an excellent singer regardless of his mutant ability. Relatives Affiliation *New Mutants Squad (formerly) *Hellions Squad (formerly) *Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (formerly) Category:Individuals Category:Earth-616 Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Wing Manifestation Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Vocal Manipulation Category:New Mutants Squad (Earth-616) Category:Hellions Squad (Earth-616) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (Earth-616) Category:Guitar Category:Singing Category:Flight